


The End

by LadyAzure17



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Rockman X5 | Mega Man X5, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAzure17/pseuds/LadyAzure17
Summary: A short musing about X at his end in X5...





	The End

Rain was falling into the crater now, its icy drops bringing X to consciousness one last time. His busted core flickered faintly, reflecting what little was left. He was so torn up that pain only registered in occasional bursts. The soft pattering on the dead earth and debris was all he could hear anymore, coupled with the occasional hiss of water evaporating on his sparking wounds. His eyes fluttered, unlit and unfocused as he seemed to search for something.

“Ze…ro…,” X’s voice rose in fractured call. “A-are you still there……?”

The rain seemed to pick up a little, to compensate for the silence.

A crackling bubble of laughter dribbled from his mouth, quickly dissolving into soft and pitiful sobs. “Tell me, Zero… Is it over…? What… What will I do without you…?”

Tears slipped out of his eyes, mixing with the streams of rain. The lights in his eyes flickered “…I don’t want to be alone,” he sobbed. “I don’t… want... to lose you…”

Steam drifted up from his core as the light left it. X’s eyes drifted shut, rain encasing his silent face.


End file.
